Twin Sisters
by UnikDork
Summary: In this story Percy learns what it means to be a big brother to a couple of twin sisters— Lydia and Emily. Read to learn what trials Percy goes through to, to be a big bro! Also read to find out what Lydia and Emily go through and how they deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Twin Sisters

Percy's POV

Today I thought it would be a regular normal day, I was so wrong! I went to the sword arena to practice techniques with Annabeth. We ended up with a draw because something, some monster, was headed towards the borders. Annabeth and I instinctively ran towards the monster. We ran past the borders, and up the hill to see the monster only 50 feet away.

Suddenly we were tackled by a couple girls. "Who are you?" I shouted!

"Intros later seaweed brain! Look!" She pointed to the ravaging griffin charging us!

The brunette unknown girl shout to me and Annabeth," What do you think you're gonna do?! We have to run until we lose it!"

"Go! Run to the strawberry fields! You'll find safety there." I said nudging them towards CHB. Annabeth and I took on the griffin. Annabeth wasn't talking to me, so I stabbed and slashed at the griffin until it imploded to shiny, gold dust.

We walked back to the Camp, glad that we were able to save the new found demigods. Once we tip-toed past the snoring dragon protecting the borders, we found that the two girls were just sitting at the entrance. I walked over to them," The name is Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth. What's yours?"

"I'm Lydia." The brunette replied."My twin sister here is named Emily. So now that we know names... How did you kill that monster? What was that thing?! Where are we? How can we trust you?!"

"Umm... Okay. Cool. 1.) With my sword. 2.) A griffin I think. 3.) Camp Half-Blood. A special camp for demigods. 4.) You can trust us because we've been where you have." I smiled for her.

"You have a nice smile." Lydia complimented me.

"Uh thanks?" I said weirdly-ish.

"Come on Percy! We have to take them to Chiron." Annabeth said pulling my shoulder.

"Right!" I winked at my girlfriend. Then I turned back to Lydia and Emily, grabbed there hands and pulled them up, and dragged them to the Big House with Annabeth.

A/N Sooo… What do you think? WHo do you think the twins parent is? Do you think there will be teenge drama with Annabeth?

R&R!

P.S.: So sorry this is so short. I originally wrote this on my phone on Wattpad, and it was really long there, but it is clearly short now that I'm on my computer. i will try to make it longer next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Daughters of Poseidon

Lydia's POV

~~£~~

Percy and Annabeth took us to the camp director, Chiron, to see what to 'do' with us. That made me a little nervous.

Turns out Chiron is a centaur! Weird, but cool.

He raised his hand,"Thank you Percabeth, but you can leave the girls with me."

"Percabeth?!" Annabeth and Percy shouted at once," Why'd you call us that?!" They did it again.

Chiron rolled his eyes playfully, and 'Percabeth' walked out.

"I take it they're dating?" I asked.

"Yes. They've been through a lot together. It's good they have one another." Chiron said, then he turned and walked in. "Come with me girls."

Emily and I followed behind.

Chiron explained to us how we are demigods and that eventually our father would claim us. Hopefully by the bombfire tonight. However, if he doesn't claim us we get to stay in the Hermes Cabin until he does.

(Oh did I forget to mention that my mom is a mortal and my dad is the god. Our mom left Emily and I when we were 11. When I say left, I mean she died. Of cancer. The doctors couldn't do anything, and we understood that and accepted it. Past is the past, we need to look to the future.) We were so glad to have found Camp Half-Blood!)

~~£~~

At dinner we sat with the Hermes Table because we haven't been claimed. It was a tight fit bc there was so many kids sitting there.

"Attention! Attention!" Chiron gained our attention before he continued."If you don't know I am Chiron, camp director, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Okay demigods, we are going to play Capture the flag tonight!" The students cheered, the cheering was really loud from the Ares table.

Chiron continued," Okay! Listen up! Blue team: Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, and Aphrodite cabins against the red team which is the rest of the announce our previous victors are the Poseidon and Athena's cabins." Chiron seemed to smirk, and I saw Annabeth and Percy smile at each other from across their tables. Again Chiron continued,"The games will begin in one hour!" he trotted away.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I told Emily. She didn't look happy about it, but she agreed to stay put.

"Chiron! Chiron!" I chased after him.

He turned," Yes? Lydia right?"

"Uh... Yes sir. Umm... How do you play Capture the Flag?"

"Its just how it sounds. You get assigned to a team. Then you try to recieve the other teams flag, and you try not to kill anyone." Chiron summed up.

"That's nice." I said warily.

I walked back over to Emily at the Hermes table.

"Uh.. So did Chiron tell you how to play?"

I was about to answer when a child of Ares strutted over," You are so dead at the games tonight. Newbies always are like 'Ahh! What do i do?!' So here's what you do... You stay out of our way when we come to get your flag! Understand?!"

I was stunned that anyone could be so rude to 'newbies', but then again... I didnt realy know how toe react around this 'type' of crowd. But apparently my sister, Emily, had an idea, or she was letting her attitude take-over because i didn't know she had it in her.

"You know what?!" Emily slammed her hands on the table, shaking everyones dishes. "I dont like your tude! You dont know me or what I'm capable of! Also, I have a name, and t's not newby! Got that Oldby?!" She sat back down, and we attempted to continue our conversation.

"Well, what do you want me to call you then?" He replied quite late.

"Try my name, idiot." Emily said this, like it should be obivious. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She took a deep breath. " The name is Emily, and this is my sister Lydia parent unkown."

"Ok. Emily. Lydia. My name is Jake son of Ares." Jake responded wih a more cool headed. He was probably stupor on the inside that anyone would smart-mouth him off, but his expression changed quickly.

He started to flirt with Emily and I'm cool with someone liking her 'n all, but he was doing it pevertedly. He was staring down Em's shirt while they continued a conversation, then I lost it! Water came towards me in a funnel form and floating above the ground, and I gestured my hand at Jake shooting him down and across the pavillion.

Take that War boy! I thought.

Then he stared at me with fear in his eyes. I glanced up then noticing everyone was staring at me. Some with fear, some with joy and happiness.

Annabeth nearly jumped off her seat screaming,' YES!"

Percy almost immediatly shot out of his seat and pulled me into a hug and then Emly.

"Uh.. Wha~" I didn't have to finish my sentence because I saw the floating, glowing, blue tident above my head and Emily's.

"Your my sisters! Daughters of Poseidon! Its about time I got some siblings! Ha-ha!" Percy said then prayed to his father and thanking him.

So me and Em are daughters of Poseidon. That's cool.

~~£~~

**A/N: So this be chapter two! What'd you think? **

**I will try to update once or twice a week, but if I don't please comment telling me too. **

**I have had writers block on this and all other of my stories so comment ideas you would like to read happen. Haha**

**~~Stay Tuned~~**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So i already wrote chapter 3 but then my idiot computer deletes it! So this will probably be a sucky chapter. So forgive me in advance.

Chapter 3- Electrifying Twist

Emily's POV

Dear Diary,

It's now been three weeks since my sister,Lydia, and I came to Camp Half-Blood. Also since my sister got claimed by Poseidon, so everyone assumed I was too, but something doesn't feel right. I don't know maybe it's just all in my head.

Anyways I want to talk with my diary about happier thoughts. Like this Hephaestus boy. He is just the cutest, sweetest, and most oblivious boy ever. Well Percy just might be more oblivious to things, but whatever. He talks to me when he's not hanging out with his best friends, who just happen to be some of the most popular kids at camp. He was/ is one of the seven, and I'm not so he doesn't seem to notice me. We'll I guess he does every once 'n while, but I think that's only because I'm a half sister to Percy.  
I just wish people would start recognizing me more often. Why can't I help it, and not be in love with him and his curly brown hair and his Mexican vibe. Wait did I say in love?! I can't be in love, I've barely spoken to him. Can I?

I best be off before Lydia pulls me out of the cabin.

The writer,

Emily.

"Em! C'mon!"

I finished writing and got up only for Lydia to start dragging me to the dining pavilion.

We sat down at the Poseidon table, and it took all my will power not to stare at him. My siblings started chatting, but I couldn't help but zone out. All the two talk about are battle strategies and sword techniques. Percy had actually started teaching me and Lydia how to control the water and how to use it to our advantage. Lydia was great at it from the start, but I still can't lift a single drop of water. I'm questioning if I'm even a daughter of Poseidon. I wonder?

"Hey Em! Want to come swimming with us before nightfall?" My sister and best friend asked me. And my big brother motioning his head saying c'mon!

"No thanks. Maybe tomorrow." I replied.

"Are you okay Em? You seem upset." Percy said rubbing his hand in my back.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some alone time." I replied hoping it reassured them.

"Okay. But if you need us will be at the lake." Emily said as if she is thinking of something.

To be honest, I don't feel alright. Something in my head and my heart tells me I'm different or something. Of coarse me and Lydia don't look the same. Her hair is a dark brown and mine is a light brown. Such a light brown I'm almost blonde.

I decided to think over this as I walked. When I looked up to see where I was at, I was Zeus Fist. I sat down and put my head in my hands and started to cry over frustration. Then I saw a dark shadow? Figure? Thing walk towards me. Then he sat down, and my heart nearly jumped out of my skin.(A/N is that an actual expression? Or something close? Eh whatever just read the story.)

(A/N: just kidding I won't leave it there. Keep on reading if your a fan of my story)

Lydia's POV

When Percy and I returned from our swim we went straight back into our cabin and put our pajamas on. We were about to get in bed and go to sleep, since it was about an half an hour until curfew anyways, before we realized that Emily wasn't home.

Where could she be? I thought to myself.

By the expression on Percy's face he was thinking the same thing. He started looking around the room for clues to where she could be.

"She wouldn't of run away, would she?" I said with my left hand on my forehead and my right hand on my hip.

"I don't think she would. You know her better. What do you think!?" Percy said starting to panic.

I eyed something on the desk in front of the window where it over looks the camp. "Is that her diary? You don't think it would leave any clues to where she is do you?"

"We can't look in her diary! That's private." Percy argued.

"Well usually I'd respect that. But she is MISSING! So francly I don't care at the moment!" I said flipping open to the last written in page.

"Well are they're any clues?!" My big bro asked me.

"No way! Oh umm... No. But you have to read this!" Percy came over to me and read where I was pointing.

"Oh my gods! She has a crush on LEO?!" Percy shouted. Then he burst out laughing. "I can't believe she has a crush on Leo! They are like opposites! He's loud and crazy, and she's quiet and sane! Hahahhahahahahaha!"

I finally joined in on the laughter. We got so loud that Jason from Cabin 1, Zeus's cabin, came over and asked about what all the holler is about. I decided to let him in on our secret because he, like Percy, was like a big brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV

Then I saw a dark shadow? Figure? Thing walk towards me. Then he sat down, and my heart nearly jumped out of my skin. I couldn't believe HE was sitting beside me! Wait why was he? Not that I don't mind.

"Leo?" I said curiously.

"Yah? You don't mind me sitting with you?" He replied.

"No I don't mind. Can I ask what's wrong?" I asked shyly. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he grabbed it-me?

"There's this girl, and I really like her. Though I don't talk with her much because I'm bad with girls. I want to ask her out, but I'm afraid she'll turn me down and I also don't want to wreck the friendship. Plus we are kind of opposites-" he was interrupted by me kissing him.  
Then I realized that I didn't know what I was thinking, and that he could of been talking about another girl. "I'm so sorry." I stood up and tried to run away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

I broke away, and he said," Soooooo does that mean you like me or...?"

I kissed him on the lips passionately," Does that count as a yes?"

He locked his hand with mine and we walked back to the cabins. Once we got through the forest and my cabin was visible I saw Jason, Percy, and Lydia cracking up on the porch outside Cabin 3.

"Wonder what they're laughing about?" Leo said pulling me over to they're conversation, and that's when I noticed Lydia holding my diary!

"Hey!" I said getting their attention to me. Their faces immediately paled! They tried hiding my diary, but failed at it because I've already seen it.

"Why are you reading my diary?! Don't you know that's private!" I shouted as thunder started thundering. "I can't believe you would read my private thoughts! Why-"

Lydia cut me off," Emily, listen. You weren't home and we were getting really worried about you, so we looked in your diary hoping it would give us a clue to where you were."

"Then why we're you laughing?!" I shot back at her!

"Because...because... You...Leo..."

I lost my temper and I motioned my hands in front of me and her. Lightning burst out of the sky, shooting Lydia into the ocean.

I saw Jason and Leo pointing above my head, and saw a glowing lightning bolt above my head, showing that Zeus had claimed me. Jason ran up to hug me and Leo did too. Percy had ran over to help Lydia. Oh Lydia!

"Lydia! Lydia I am so sorry! I didn't mean too!" I said rushing over to help her up.

"Yah me too!" Lydia said, then created a big wave to come crashing down on me. I was soaked.

Percy spoke up dry as ever (Lydia too)," We probably should have connected the dots that you weren't a daughter of Poseidon anyways. Like how you get wet in the water and we don't. Unless we wish to be. And how you couldn't control the water. Or how you don't have the usual appearance of children of Poseidon. Simple stuff like that." Lydia and I nodded in agreement.

"So I guess since your actually my sister, you should probably come to cabin 1 with me. And we'll get your stuff in the morning." Jason said to me.

I turned around noticing Leo still there and I hugged him. Then whispered to him," This doesn't change the way you feel about me does it?"

"Coarse not." Leo said kissing my head. I literally could feel everyone's wide eyes on us, but at that moment I didn't care.

Leo walked off to his cabin hoping not to get attacked by the harpies, and the rest of us did the same. Tonight and for a while, I'd be staying in Cabin 1!

A/N: Okay so about this twist? Like or no?

R&R!


End file.
